


Hot ghostbuster sucks and jerks off tall moose-man in the great outdoors.avi

by CoreData



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, FaceFucking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreData/pseuds/CoreData
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this is just porn. What else do you expect from me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot ghostbuster sucks and jerks off tall moose-man in the great outdoors.avi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_tsunade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_tsunade/gifts).



> Ehhh, I'll probably fix the drunken mistakes when I'm not sick. Hope you enjoy Yuki!  
> Happy Halloween by the way!

Dean was a straight man, Dean didn’t really care for cocks apart from his own and well, Sammy’s was an exception to the rule, the older Winchester just couldn’t help but love gagging on said cock just to hear Sam pant and moan. If Dean was feeling rather… adventurous and was in ‘the mood’ he would let Sammy drive just to sit in the passenger seat and awkwardly lean over to Sam’s lap, biting his lower lip as he’d undo his little brother’s belt and pants, freeing the cock he found oh-so-delicious cock. Throwing Sammy a quick glance, earning himself one of his brother’s hands on the back of his neck, Dean would finally lick his chapped lips before giving Sammy’s half-hard cock a kitten lick just beneath the crown.  
Mentally smirking at the soft sigh rising from Sammy and the equally soft “Keeping going, Dean”, Dean just couldn’t fucking help himself by planting a wet kiss mid shaft as he rubbed the pad of his index finger lazily over Sam’s prick. It was usually at this point that Sam would pull over to the side of the road, out of sight if possible and just pull away from Dean who’d just whine and hop out of the car. Circling around to the driver’s, dropping to his knees the second he was in front of Sam who had taken to leaning against the driver’s door, jeans rucked to mid-thigh. Carding his fingers through Dean’s hair, and applying the usual amount of pressure to make Dean collapse and swirl his tongue around the head of Sammy’s cock just to tease before finally sinking down, inching down slower until he felt his lips touch base.  
Pausing a few beats, the dirty blonde drifts his eyes up, winking rather cockily at Sam as he slides up and immediately back down, rejoicing a little as Sam lets out a groan as he gives a buck of his hips. Pulling up with a damp ‘pop’, Dean grins up at his brother “You wanna fuck my face, don’t ya Sammy?” letting out a little whine that Dean could only describe as ‘completely fucking adorable’. Grinding his cock a little into his big brother’s cheek, Sam feels unwilling to speak apart from a stuttered beg for Dean to keep going which the older Winchester just couldn’t fucking say no to.  
Leaning up a bit, Dean plants a single butterfly kiss onto the base of Sammy’s prick before trailing his tongue back down over the shaft “Hm? What’d you say Sammy?” aiding his words by wrapping a hand around his little brother’s cock, Dean gives a few gentle pumps of his fist.  
“I said to k-keep nnn- going, Dean” delighting at his brother’s response, Dean Rewards him with a few more sped up pumps, Dean being the jackass he is, chooses to nibble Sam’s thighs as he settles into a rhythm of jerking his little brother off. Gripping what he can of Dean’s hair, the younger Winchester just gave up on biting his lower lip to stray from eliciting moans too obnoxiously loud which suited his brother perfectly fine. Rocking his hips lazily into Dean’s grasp, Sammy liberates a single hand from Dean’s hair to brush the stray black hair from his face as having Dean obscured was not an option, not now and not ever when he’s like this.  
Growing a little sick of teasing his lil’ bro with his nibbling, Dean ceases to jerk Sam off to instead swirl his tongue over Sam’s cock, paying special attention to the tip as a next level of teasing his brother. Panting, Sammy shudders, whimpering out an incoherent babble to Dean who just shrugged it off only to metaphorically get bitten in the ass when Sam groans and pushes his big brother down lower onto his cock. Shooting Sam a dirty look as his little brother rolls his hip back then forth, repeating the move again and again, settling into a bit of an erratic pace of fucking Dean’s mouth. Dean counted nearly a dozen rocks of Sam’s hips until his panting paused for him to groan, lurch forward and grip Dean’s hair all that much tighter as he cums. Finally letting his brother free from his grip, Sam nibbles his lower lip as Dean pulls back and coughs “Ugh it got fucking stuck in my throat you dick.” Rising to his feet, Dean pouts and punches Sam in the arm “You owe me for that” and well, Sam could certainly deal with that

**Author's Note:**

> Proof I shouldn't write when I'm drunk


End file.
